lunaria_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
LS Wiki:Image Policy
__NOEDITSECTION__ |[[TW:IMAGE]]}} General *Pictures should be clear and easy to see. *Screenshots should not contain user-added text. **''Exception'': If the text added is related to the image and exceptionally informative in nature, then it is not in violation of this policy (example: File:Range.PNG). *Pictures should be no larger than 600px X 400px if they are used on content pages. Pictures used for forum/blog posts can be any size as long as they are downsized on the page. *All pictures should be added to Category:Images once uploaded. **Images which are unused but potentially useful should also be added to Category:Unused Images. **LS-related images which are used, but only on pages in the User / User talk or User blog namespaces should also be added to Category:User Images. *Profile pictures and ones used on talk pages which are not related to Lunaria Story should be hosted on an external source such as Photobucket, ImageShack, TinyPic, or Picasa Web Albums. *Image names should correspond to what is shown in the image as much as possible. For instance, an image showing an Resurrection_Stone as an Icon may be named "ResurrectionStoneIcon", an image showing someone slashing an Blast Sword could be named "Blast_Sword_in_action", etc. *Do not upload duplicate pictures. Instead, replace existing pictures by clicking "Upload a new version of this file" on the picture's page. **Only replace images if the replacement shows the same thing as the old version, but is also better (eg. shows the subject more clearly, is from a more recent update, etc.) in some way. *Images should do more than just duplicate what is shown in the infobox on a page. **This is obviously not a factor in pages without infoboxes. *Pages should not be overloaded with images. If a page already has more images than paragraphs in its description, consider not adding any more images to that page. **Exceptions can be made if the image is useful enough. For instance, an image which exhibits a rare glitch could almost always be included on a relevant page. Infoboxes *Infobox images should aim to show off every state of an entity. **For items, this means that there should usually be at least one images in the infobox: one that shows the item in the inventory. ***The player's character's sprite should generally not be shown here. **For monsters, one or more images and/or an animated GIF can be used. Admin Guidelines *Improperly-named images which are considered useful should be to a better title. *Generic image titles such as "File:Image.jpg" or "File:Untitled.png" should be to prevent rampant accidental (or even ) replacement. **Images which are vital to the integrity of certain pages (such as File:MPCats.png on the Main_Page page and subpages) should also be protected for similar reasons. Criteria for Deletion An image will be deleted if it: *is offensive to other users. **''Particularly offensive images may result in the user who uploaded it being blocked. *is unused and no use can be found for it. *is of poor quality. *is a duplicate image. *has no relevance to Lunaria Story ''and/or the Lunaria Story Wiki.